


Smut

by holyllamaz



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyllamaz/pseuds/holyllamaz
Summary: pogger
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Smut

“D-D-Daddy?” you stuttered. You can’t handle the force he has on you i.e his cock. His hands are coated with your cum, You are on a chain


End file.
